


(podfic) I wear my grandad's clothes

by NYXthegreat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYXthegreat/pseuds/NYXthegreat
Summary: This is a podfic of the lovely Avelera's, " I wear my grandad's clothes".I am painfully new at making podfics so any advice or c.c. is much appreciated. Happy listening my friends!





	(podfic) I wear my grandad's clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Wear My Grandad's Clothes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956194) by [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/pseuds/Avelera). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/nt7lsziml2qp9wa/%2528podfic%2529_I_wear_my_grandad%2527s_clothes_final.mp3/file>


End file.
